Broken Trust
by wilsonatics
Summary: Nick and Gabi's wedding goes horribly wrong and it has some repercussions on Wilson. Review if you like it please :) I really appreciate the criticism, good and bad!
1. Chapter 1

It was the biggest day of her entire life. Gabi was in the back room of the church, dressed in her beautiful white gown, waiting the moment where she'd start the rest of her life with Nick, the love of her life, and her child. Everything had to go without a synch.

It was a pretty closed up ceremony. Only few were invited. Rafe, Sami and Caroline were attending, obviously. John and Marlena were also invited since they helped the couple with their Pre-Cana sessions. Sonny, despite not being invited, came with Will, who got a "plus one." For Nick's sake, Hope was also there. Abigail was Gabi's maid of honour.

All were waiting in the church, talking amongst themselves. Will, however, was standing alone at the altar next to Nick, quite nervously. This is not what he had wanted in the end, even if he had agreed to all of this in the beginning. This whole wedding did not sit well with Will. All he wanted was to have a part in his baby's life, and with this event going on, that will most probably not happen. He just wanted to blurt everything out, right here, right now, but he restrained himself... for now.

As the wedding march started playing in the background, everyone in the chapel arose from their seats, smiles galore. Sonny couldn't stop staring at handsome Will, who was wearing a stunning black suit with a white buttoned shirt underneath, simple, yet extremely classy. However, Will's anxious and obviously distraught face took away from the clothes. Noticing this look, Sonny mouthed to Will, asking him if he was okay. Will, seeing Sonny's concern, faked a smile and nodded, turning his attention to the ceremony.

Gabi suddenly appeared from beneath the arch at the entrance, looking radiant. As Gabi's father wasn't around to give her away, Rafe stepped in. They slowly approached the altar where Will, Abigail, Father Eric and Nick were standing. Gabi gently hugged and kissed Rafe before walking up the few stairs that separated her from Nick. They stood there, face to face, all smiles and then faced Father Eric.

"We are gathered here today in holy matrimony to celebrate the union between Nick and Gabi," started Eric, speaking loudly for all to hear.

As the ceremony commenced, Will was growing more and more agitated and didn't let out one smile. It clearly showed he did not want to present in the wedding. The truth was about to burst out of Will's mouth, and not in a good way. He couldn't hold it in much longer, it's been eating at him for quite a few months and the lies had to stop.

After Eric finished his opening speech and the vows and rings were exchanged, he asked one question that would give Will his time to react. "Does anyone object to this union?"

The church stood silent for a few seconds. Not a single word was uttered until...

"I do!" expressed Will, much to everyone's surprise.

A loud gasp from the room was heard. Sami furiously stood up.

"Will, what is the matter with you?" retorted Sami, crossing her arms in anger.

"I-I-I-I need to tell you guys something. I can't hold it in much longer," begun Will, nervously, slowly stepping down the altar.

"Will, no, don't," begged Gabi, clutching at Will's arm.

"No, Gabi. I need to tell everyone the truth about this baby. It's chewing me up inside." Will finally decided it was time to put his foot down and not let Gabi ad Nick dictate his life choices. This was his baby and everyone needed to know who the real father is.

"Will, spit it out. Why would you stop the wedding? What could be so important that you-" Rafe was swiftly interrupted.

"I'm the father of this baby..." confessed Will.

Everyone froze. No sound was uttered, just the look of shocked expressions were painted on people's faces. Sonny placed both of his hands on his head as if in shame.

"What? That's impossible! Why are you lying, Will?" spoke Marlena.

"It's true, Grandma. Gabi is three months pregnant and I'm the father," continued Will, trying to convince his family.

"But you're gay. Why would you sleep with Gabi three months ago?" Rafe could not make any sense of Will's confession.

"It's true. It was after the explosion a-and I had just run into Tad who made me feel like crap, then I had a fight with my Dad and, and, and..." explained Will. He suddenly halted and looked at Sonny whose eyes showed nothing but sadness and heartache.

"And me? It was the night we fought, wasn't it?" questioned Sonny, inching closer to Will.

"Uh, uh, uh... yeah it was." Will, not being able to face Sonny, dropped his head and stared at the floor.

"So I drove you into the bed of another girl, is that what you're telling me, Will?" Sonny' eyes filled with tears, but he held them back.

"No, not at all. What I'm trying to tell you guys is that I-I-I-I was still so confused and all these sequence of events made me do something that I will forever regret, Sonny. A-And this baby, I know it's a mistake, but I can't help but want to be a part of its life, but Gabi and Nick forced me not to tell anyone, including you. I wanted to, so badly, but they wouldn't let me," pleaded Will to Sonny and everyone in the room, still spellbound by everything.

Sonny turned around and sat back down on the church bench.

"Sonny, I..." uttered Will.

"See, Will? We told you you shouldn't tell anyone. You're just making everyone feel sorry for you and frankly just hurting people," insulted Nick.

Instead of responding, Will approached Nick and promptly punched him right in the nose. This hit took Nick aback. He was clutching his nose, in agony. Hope jumped out of her seat and went to comfort Nick, holding his head down. Gabi furiously advanced to Will and pushed him.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Will? You have single handedly ruined what I hoped would be the best day of my life and everything I had planned for this baby," infuriated Gabi.

Sami and Rafe quickly butted into the altercation, John and Marlena not saying anything in the background.

"Will, what are you doing? I-If you are the father, why is Nick pretending he is?" asked Sami.

"Cause we agreed that he'd raise the baby as his own and nobody would have to know the truth, but I couldn't keep it inside. I've had nightmares about not knowing my child, Mom. Every time I heard Nick and Gabi say that it's their baby, I seize up and get sad." Will turned to Sonny who was still seated on the bench, listening attentively to Will talk. "And when they said I couldn't tell you, I immediately got angry cause I love you, Sonny, I always have."

Sonny stood up slowly and faced Will. He didn't utter a single word. He walked slowly towards Gabi who was standing near Nick.

"You know, Will isn't the only keeping a secret. I think we're forgetting one key component in this story," started commenced Sonny, glaring at Gabi. She gently started nodding in disagreement. She knew where Sonny was going with all this.

"What do you mean, Sonny?" asked Rafe.

"Well, Will said he slept with Gabi because he had a fight with his Dad and me, but we are dismissing why Gabi was so upset that night. Maybe we should ask her, but I highly doubt she'd tell us the truth because she just keeps pilling on lie after lie after lie so I'll just tell you guys what kind of girl Gabi is. The reason she was so addled that night was that Chad kicked her out of his apartment. And why do you ask did he do that? Well, it turns-" Sonny was stopped by a loud scream by Gabi.

"Stop, Sonny!" shouted the bride.

"So you're gonna tell everyone what you did? Cause I don't think it's fair that we stomp on Will when what you did is magnitudes worse," wondered Sonny out loud.

Gabi sighed heavily. "What Sonny is trying to say is that the reason I was bothered that night was that, yes Chad threw me out, but he kicked me out because he found out that I caused Mel's kidnapping. The truth is I hired Andrew, he was never really my stalker," finally admitted Gabi after months of secrecy.

Everyone's eyes widened in shock. They all thought Gabi was this innocent little girl who never does anything wrong.

"Wha-What?" spoke Abby, who has been quiet all night."Yo-You caused Melanie, my best friend in the entire world, to get kidnapped? Her departure was your fault? You bitch..."

Abigail took no time to show her rage. She fiercely slapped Gabi across the face and ran out the church, completely disgusted with Gabi. Sami, Hope and Marlena followed Abby outside to check up on her.

Rafe walked up to Will, disapprouval in his eyes. "I'm very, very disappointed in you, Will." He then followed the exited guests out of the church, accompanied by John.

Gabi broke down in tears on the steps of the altar. Nick rapidly bent down and consoled her, rocking her back and forth in his arms. This signaled Sonny that it was time to leave.

Will chased Sonny down the altar and halted him in his steps, grasping his shoulder.

"Sonny, thank you for defending me back there. I-"

Sonny, rather than responding, ignored Will's attempt at an apology and walked away, leaving Will in his coming tears.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm glad you texted me. I feel like we really need to talk about what happened," spoke Will, in front of Sonny.

"Actually..." Will entered the apartment while Sonny closed the door behind him. "I texted you cause I wanted to give you this."

Sonny bent down and picked what seemed to be a brown box containing some belongings and handed it to Will. He was startled when he peaked through the package.

"This is... uh..." stuttered Will, saddened.

"Yeah, it's a box of all the stuff you left here over the past few months. There are a couple of shirts you forgot, some pairs of underwear, your scarf and a couple other things that were yours. So... yeah, that's all. Thanks for coming by, uh, hope everything works out with the baby," explained Sonny, reopening the front door to his apartment, signaling Will to leave.

Will stood there, speechless, staring deeply into the box. "Bu-But Sonny, I-I-I thought you-you wanted to talk..."

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not in the mood to discuss anything right now. I just needed to rid myself of anything that reminded me of you lying to me," retorted Sonny, still holding the door open.

Choking back tears, Will set the box down, disheartened by what Sonny had just confessed. "I-I-I think we should at least talk a little about it. I feel like we should clear the air."

Sonny furiously slammed the door, staggering Will. "Oh you wanna 'clear the air', don't you? Fine, let's talk. Let's talk about how you've been lying to me for three months, hmm? Let's talk about how you slept with Gabi after we fought and impregnated her and omitted to tell me all of this? Is this what you meant by 'clearing the air'? Cause everything seems to be crystal clear."

"Aren't you gonna let me explain myself?" asked Will, tears mounting to his eyes. The pain and anguish was painted on his face and it wasn't going to be erased until Sonny and he would get back together.

"Okay, go right ahead. I'm dying to hear you try and justify your actions. Come on," insisted Sonny, crossing his arms, angrily enough.

Will took a deep breath and dove right in, hoping and praying that his attempt at explaining himself would be enough for Sonny's forgiveness.

"I wanna start off by saying just how sorry I am for everything I put you through over the past few months. There are no words to describe my regret. I-I-I feel like an absolute ass every time I think about what I did to you. You have to believe me when I tell you that I didn't confess to anything because I was scared of losing you, Sonny. You are my everything, my all and losing you makes me not want to live in Salem anymore. I love you, Sonny, forever and always," apologized Will, inching closer and closer to Sonny, a smile slowly reaching in, trusting it'd make a difference.

Sonny remained silent for a few seconds. Will continued to approach Sonny, not seeing any resistance from him. Suddenly, Will got close enough to Sonny's lips. He slowly and gently pressed his against his boyfriend's, or ex boyfriend's at the moment.

Much to Will's surprise, Sonny viciously pulled away, now himself holding away from tears. "No, Will, you can't just kiss me and pretend everything is gonna be okay. It's not going to be! We are not going to be okay that easily. It pains me to even think I'd lose you, ever. But it's just too damn hard, Will. I've been lied to way too many times in the past and I'm tired of it. And from you, of all people, Will? The one person I thought I'd spend the rest of my days with, the love of my life? Never did I think you'd deceive me like you did. Will, I will probably never stop loving you, but right now, I'm hurt and I don't think my heart ache can be simply mended."

Sonny, pouring out his broken heart, stepped back to the door and opened it, gravely distraught. "I-I-I think it's time you left."

"No, I'm not leaving," shouted Will, stubbornly as ever.

"Will, please. I-I need you to go. If there's any possibility of us rebuilding what we had, yo-you have to leave, now," repeated and appealed Sonny. One thing he couldn't do however was contain his emotions. The tears rapidly streamed down his face, watching Will pick up his box of personal effects.

As Will walked to the door, at a snail like pace, he gently tilted his head down, upset and dolor in his expression.

"I can't believe you're giving up on us so easily," admitted Will, outside the apartment, wiping away his own tears.

"I'm not walking away from anything, Will. You're the one miles ahead of me."

Sonny mildly shut the door in front of him. He placed his back to the wall and crumbled to the floor, in a wave of sorrow, tearing through his heart as if it had been ripped out of his chest.

Will placed the box in front of the door and haltingly walked away, clutching in his hand a picture of he and Sonny found in the box, drops of tears falling on top of it.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a few weeks since Will and Sonny broke up and consequently, haven't spoken to each other, the roughest few weeks to say the least. Sonny went about his regular everyday doings such as working at Common Grounds and spending time with his friends Chad and Abby, who recently started dating. Although the pain and misery didn't show much on his facial expressions, it had been eating at him from the inside. He spent mostly every night, moping and reflecting at home, staring deeply at a picture of him and Will on his phone, one they had taken on the very same bed Sonny slept every night which made it especially harder for Sonny. Needless to say, Sonny was missing Will...

One day, while at Common Grounds on a night shift, a familiar face entered the shop.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Sonny Kiriakis!" they yelled.

"Oh my goodness, Brian?" spoke Sonny, in shock.

The pair met halfway in a friendly hug.

"So how've you been, man? I haven't seen you since last summer," asked Sonny, motioning Brian to take a seat on the couch.

"I-I'm doing great, actually. I'm only in Salem for a little bit, visiting some relatives and I thought I'd come see you, an old friend. I'm also still very much single, looking for the right guy," explained Brian, making himself comfortable on the couch next to Sonny.

"Well that's great!" expressed Sonny, faking a nice and big smile, masking every ounce of pain inside.

"What about yourself? How's the dating front going?" eluded Brian, remembering that Sonny vied for Will a few months back.

"I-I-I, uh, well, Will and I-"

"So he finally came around, didn't he? How are things going with him?" interrupted Brian.

Sonny's face immediately turned upside down. His frown became quite visible. "Will and I, uh, we dated for like four months, but we recently broke up, like three weeks ago."

"Oh Sonny, I-I didn't know," conveyed Brian, placing his hand on Sonny's shoulder. However, he knew inside just how right he was about Will.

"It's okay. I can see all over your face you're thinking "I told you so" so just say it, make yourself feel better," grinned Sonny.

"I'm not gonna say that. I'm just gonna think it," laughed Brian, not getting any chuckle from Sonny who was clearly still hung up on his ex boyfriend.

Not saying a single word, Sonny swiftly stood up from the couch, repositioning the apron around his waist. "Well, it was great to see you, Brian. Hope you enjoy your Salem visit. Let me get you a coffee, on the house of course, and you could be on your way, okay?" retorted Sonny, a little upset and quite frankly angry at Brian's words. But just as Sonny was about to walk around the counter for the coffee, he felt a strong hold on his arm.

"Sonny, I'm sorry. I obviously struck a chord with you. I'm just saying that you should've listened to me. I would've never hurt you like I'm sure Will did," claimed Brian, bringing Sonny closer to him. Somehow, Sonny wasn't pushing him away.

Brian, sensing the need in Sonny's eyes, grazed Sonny's waist. Suddenly, the newly arrived guest leaned in for a small peck on the lips, unbeknownst that one of Sonny's friends was leering onto the scene from a seat nearby...

"I don't know what came over me, Grandma. I-I-I obviously wasn't thinking about it. I mean, I had just come out. What was I doing sleeping with a girl?" confessed Will to his Grandmother Marlena at her apartment.

"Will, you were confused. It's only nor-"

"No, Grandma. It's not normal for a gay guy to sleep with a girl after coming out publicly in the newspapers," shouted Will, rapidly standing from his seat.

Marlena, being the amazing person she is, followed Will and gave him a huge and much needed hug. "You do know that I'm immensely proud of you, okay? Don't you forget that." She released herself from the embrace, where Will quickly turned to tears.

"You're not in the slightest disappointed in me?" questioned Will, wiping away his tears.

"Well, if I'm gonna be completely honest, yes, I was shocked and somewhat disappointed but I understand what your intentions were. You wanted one meaningless night of emotional sex to rid yourself of any unhappy and hurting feelings and Gabi was there for you. You fought with your homophobic friend, Tad, with your Dad and Sonny too, right?" justified Marlena.

"Yeah, it was a huge fight. Sonny kissed me that night and I totally freaked out on him, told him that I wasn't okay with being gay, which was completely not true. I-I was actually scared of starting anything with him, I didn't want to ruin our friendship. Now, I can't think about not being with him, every second, every moment. He's the love of my life, Grandma and I completely fucked things up. We haven't spoken in three weeks, I've been crying myself to sleep so much. I don't think I have any more tears left in me," cried Will, sitting back down, strain in his voice.

Marlena, all of a sudden, walked to the door and opened it. "Will, I want you to go see Sonny."

"What? He doesn't wanna see me... Plus, it's too late." anguished Will.

"That is complete bullshit. Sonny is missing you too, I can assure you that. If your love is as pure and deep as I think it is, you both will come out of this on top. And please, do not concern yourself with Gabi and Nick. Although she is having your baby and I do hope you take responsibility of it, you need Sonny in your life. Who knows? Maybe you guys could take care of this baby together, wouldn't you want that? If you so state that Sonny is the love of your life, you need to make him realize that. And if he says he doesn't wanna speak to you, continue talking anyway," ordered Marlena, pointing outside.

A smile, a rare smile not seen on his face in a very long time, emerged on Will. He quickly grabbed his coat and jolted out of the place, but not before giving a sweet kiss on his Grandma's cheek.


	4. Chapter 4

Brian was inching closer and closer to Sonny, attempting at a kiss. However, Sonny would not let himself be pulled into lip lock.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" shouted Sonny, lividly, pushing Brian away.

"I was gonna kiss you. You broke up with Will, you're single," responded Brian, confused. "Besides, I know you want to deep, deep down inside, so just let yourself go."

Brian suddenly placed one hand on Sonny's cheek and once again, brought his mouth nearer. Sonny, still refusing a kiss, struggled to get out of this uncomfortable situation. It seemed any amount of force was not enough to shove Brian away.

"He said let go," spoke a familiar voice in the background.

Both Brian and Sonny pulled away, staring at the unknown person. Sonny sneaked in a little grin and slowly distanced himself from the rude, insulting, forceful young man.

"Hey, Chad," greeted Sonny, as if nothing had ever happened.

"Is this guy giving you a hard time, Sonny?" asked Chad, seriously getting angry and quite frankly irritated.

"It's fine, man. He's just an old friend of mine. Nothing I can't handle," Sonny faked, including a false smile and a nod.

"Oh a friend? I don't think friends come onto and force a kiss on you. I think you should leave," Chad suggested, rolling up his sleeves and crossing his arms, signs of definite warning.

"Who are you to order me around, huh? And by the way, I'm not scared of you, so you can roll down your sleeves," retorted Brian, growing more and more on Chad's nerves.

Chad, without saying a word, stepped closer in an intimidating manner, necessitating Sonny, despite his small stature compared to the two men in front of him, to butt in and stop Chad from doing anything stupid.

"Guys, come on. I don't want any fighting in my coffee house, so if you guys are going to brawl it out, get out now," yelled Sonny, frustrated.

"You're right, Sonny. I'm gonna keep it classy and walk away. Just remember that Will is not worth your time. He's too immature to ever deserve your love," confessed Brian, as he was gently waltzing away.

Sonny and Chad watched as Brian exited the coffee house, relief in both of their faces.

"Are you okay, Sonny? I hope he didn't hurt you or anything," questioned Chad, concern in his tone.

"Yeah, I guess so. Thanks for stepping in. If you hadn't, I'd have probably socked him a big one in the face. I'd hate to cause a scene in the middle of our coffee house," laughed Sonny, masking any sad and reserved feelings for Will.

"Good, good. For a second there, I thought you were gonna let him kiss you," conveyed Chad, taking his shift around the counter.

"At first, I'm not gonna lie, I was. But all of a sudden, a voice inside my head told it was terrible idea. Something, more like someone, somehow prevented me from letting it happen."

"Will?" guessed Chad, pretty sure about his response.

"I know he lied to me and hurt me so bad, I mean I cried myself to sleep every night for a week, that's how bad it was. But there's a part of me that keeps trying to convince and reassure me of my love for him," opened up Sonny, a face of sadness appearing instantaneously at the thought of Will.

"Well, do you still love him?"

For some reason, Sonny paused before answering. Images of his times with Will ran through his mind like a slideshow of scenes from a movie. Memories of their first kiss, their first date, and their first time, all played in Sonny's brain, all putting a smile on his face, a rare one at that. "I still do. More than anyone, ever," finally replied Sonny.

"So what are you waiting for? Go get him!" ordered Chad, looking at Sonny's happy and recently unlikely smile. "I've never seen you this happy when talking about anybody. Hell, I haven't seen you this happy period."

"But it's hard, Chad! I mean, he's having Gabi's child. That's not something you forget easily," distressed Sonny.

"You wanna know what Will told me, last time I spoke to him? He said Gabi and Nick forced, like legit obligated, him to not tell you or anyone for that matter. They, in an odd way, brainwashed him into thinking that it was best for the baby, when in fact, it was the worst thing that could happen. And if you ask me, Sonny, I wouldn't blame Will, I'd blame Gabi and Nick. Will wanted to tell you, and you know that, but they told him not to, and Will, being the sweet and caring guy he is, believed it. He misses you so much, Sonny. "

"He-He said that?" Sonny once more halted. A series of different thoughts popped into his head. 'Will loves me... I love Will... But he lied... To protect me... I love Will... Will loves me...' realized Sonny.

"Yup, also that he loves you," added Chad, nudging Sonny's shoulder. Sensing the sudden change in Sonny's expression, Chad motioned with a subtle head movement to go get his man.

Without any hesitation, Sonny swiftly grabbed his jacket and fiercely stood up from the stool. "Thanks, Chad. I owe you one, honestly," appreciated Sonny.

"Just go, go get him! And please tell me how everything goes?"

"Of course!" Sonny, as a sign of thanks, gave Chad a friendly yet very quick manly hug. "See ya!" Sonny jolted out of Common Grounds, on the lookout for his love.

Fresh off his conversation with his grandmother, Will set out to make things right with Sonny. He started his search at the Brady Pub, where he found no sign of Sonny. Suddenly, it became apparent that the news had spread across Salem. People were side eying Will, especially in the Horton Town Square.

Looking around for Sonny, Will noticed Sami and Rafe walking in his direction. He released a loud sigh and tilted his head down.

"Will," started Rafe, in an obvious derogatory tone. "We need to talk seriously about what you did to my sister."

"Rafe, don't..." entered Sami, pleading for him not to jump on her son.

"No it's okay, Mom. I have to say something right now, anyway." Will was ready to burst out in outrage. He was sick and tired of people confronting him about the recent events. It was time to let it all out.

"Let's get something straight, Rafe. I did nothing to Gabi, to hurt her. We were both acting like idiots that night. I felt even worse because I used her; I definitely wasn't myself that night. Instead of telling me off, you seriously need to talk to your sister because you seem to conveniently forget just what initiated her to sleep with me that night. She caused one of my best friends to leave Salem for good. You should be lucky Melanie didn't press charges when she had the chance. Now, as for the baby, I shall do my best to be a part of he or she's life. It's one of two things that I care about right now. The other thing I need to handle is getting the love of my life back. If I plan on raising this baby, I'm gonna need him by my side, but more importantly, I love Sonny and I intend on spending the rest of my life with him. I'm sorry, Rafe, but Gabi is no longer my priority. I'm not gonna let my baby be raised by a stalker-hiring, kidnapping, insane girl and a homophobic asshole who doesn't know the meaning of being a genuine nice guy. Now with all that being said, if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go get Sonny back," explained Will, not leaving any time for Rafe nor Sami to respond, just stunned and speechless expressions, before Will was already no longer in sight. Sami couldn't help but conceal a little smirk, proud.

Will continued his search for Sonny. The park, Common Grounds and even Sonny's apartment were Sonny-free.

When Will returned to the Horton Town Square, thankfully Sami and Rafe had disappeared. But, from the corner of his eye, he saw him.

Sonny was also scouting the square, when he unanticipatedly locked eyes with Will. Their eyes filled up almost immediately with tears, and smiles were drawn on their faces.

They gradually sauntered closer and closer to each other, each step getting increasingly harder and larger.

"Hi..." commenced Sonny, strain in his voice.

"Hi..." repeated Will with the same amount of emotion.

From then on, engaged gazes were being exchanged between the two, looks of apologies, looks of regret.


	5. Chapter 5

Awkward stares were being exchanged between the couple, as they stood there in Horton Town Square, face to face for the first since their big fight a few weeks back.

"Uh, I-I-I, uhm..." started Will, very hesitant and scared.

"Let's go to my place. We can talk more privately," suggested Sonny.

"Uh okay..."

Sonny led the way out of the square to his apartment, Will soon following. He walked away quite nervously, not knowing what to expect from Sonny. He fell back a little, leaving enough space to breathe and time for thought.

Walking in front of Will, he thought to himself just how messed up this whole situation was. He loved Will, very much so that he didn't mind surpassing all this baby drama just to be with him, setting aside just how difficult it will be.

At the apartment, Sonny casually opened the door, letting Will enter first. They both took off their jackets, all in complete silence, a very awkward silence at that.

"So, I've been contemplating a whole lot these past weeks, and before you start pleading your case, I wanna get something out there on the table," said Sonny, crossing his arms, in all seriousness.

"Of course, please, go right ahead," agreed Will, sitting down on the bed, being as attentive as possible to Sonny's every word.

He took a very deep breath and pulled up a chair in front of Will, preparing himself. "Will, you need to understand that I, uh, it may take a long time for it to sink in that you're going to be a father to Gabi's baby. I-I-I was livid and horrified at this secret. But what got me the most upset was the fact that you lied to me, you've been keeping this baby from me for four months, Will."

Sonny paused for a few seconds. "I wanna ask you a question."

"Uh, yeah. Sure," said Will, anxiety settling in more and more.

"Were you ever going to tell me you slept with Gabi if there was no baby?" posed Sonny.

"I-I-I-I was. I just thought that it wasn't worth ruining what we had over a stupid decision I did, a decision that I will forever regret. I swear to you, I never meant to hurt you. I love you so much, Sonny. You have to believe me when I tell that I wanted to confess about the baby, but Gabi and Nick, they-they convinced me that I shouldn't. They told me that I'd lose you for good, something that I never wished upon myself. When I think about not being with you, I-" pleaded Will, before getting interrupted by Sonny's finger that was swiftly placed on Will's lips.

"Shhhh, don't... I forgive you, Will," uttered Sonny. "I don't want you to think about losing me, Will. I am never going to leave your side. I will be with you every step of the way during this baby mess. I love you too. There's no way you are going through this alone, especially not raising a child," continued Sonny, gently painting a smile on Will's face, while one appeared on his. "Besides, we weren't together at the time, so there's no reason for me to hold that against you."

"But Sonny, you have every right to be angry with me about it all. I honestly don't blame you. It's just, I consistently wonder to myself why it is you're still my boyfriend..." doubted Will, tilting his head down in sadness and affliction.

Sonny, sensing the strain in Will's voice, lifted his chin and locked eyes with him. "Will, you wanna know what keeps me coming back to you? Love. My love for you is bigger than any pain I've felt. I mean, you make me laugh, smile, frown, cry, get angry, get excited, every emotion, and I wouldn't have it any other way, I promise."

He bent down at knee level to face him and pressed his lips on Will's. When he pulled away, Sonny noticed tears streaming down his boyfriend's face. "Why are you crying, baby?"

"I've, uh, I've never been so in love with someone before. You make me happy, Sonny. Not Gabi, not anyone. You do. And even if I'm not gonna get to raise this baby the way I planned on raising my child, it's okay because I have you in my life," confessed Will, more and more tears flowing on his cheeks.

"Oh god, Nick and Gabi are gonna be terrible parents, to be honest," laughed Sonny, wiping away the sadness in Will's face.

"An ex-felon and a crazy, psycho, stalker hiring girl? Oh yeah, winners of parents of the year, for sure!" joked Will.

"Hey, we will find a way to make this right. I don't care if we have to go to court, we will get you into this baby's life. And this baby is going to be mad cute. With your blue eyes and blond hair? So adorable," assured Sonny. "For now, I want to make a promise. Going forward, and I'm being dead serious, we are not keeping anything from each other, no matter the gravity of the situation okay?"

Will, familiarly enough, extended his pinky finger out to Sonny.

"Really? You wanna do that again?" remembered Sonny, coyly.

"Yeah, well, this time I mean it more than ever."

Sonny met Will's finger and shook it vividly. When their pinkies broke apart, Sonny threw himself on Will. They kissed passionately on the bed for a few moments, before Sonny pulled his lips back.

"If I'm going to follow this new resolution of ours, I need to be honest with you right now. Before our conversation, at the coffee house, I ran into Brian and he sorta-"

"That son of a bitch!" Will sprung out from onto the bed. "What did he do to you? Did he come onto you?"

"Yeah kinda..."

Will suddenly got extremely angry. He was clearly never really a fan of Brian, especially now that he and Sonny were dating. Before Will could act upon his rage, Sonny held him back.

"Chad was there though. He told the douche bag off. God, even if he is great looking, he's kind of an ass."

"Come on, he's not as hot as me though right?" retorted Will, calmly, bringing Sonny closer to him, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Will, no one is as hot as you," said Sonny, unbuttoning Will's shirt.

"Good!"

Sonny was staring a Will, as if he was waiting for Will to repeat those words. "Ahem..." grunted the Kiriakis.

"You know I think you're the hottest, most amazing guy in Salem."

"I know, just checking," bolstered Sonny.

They continued to kiss for a little bit, moving closer and closer to the bed, clothes being peeled off smoothly, until Will spotted a key on the dresser.

"Sonny, why do you have an extra key lying around?" wondered Will.

"Oh crap! I forgot about that. Ah man, it was gonna be a surprise," spoke Sonny to himself, bummed out.

"A surprise?" queried Will, confusion and intrigue in his expression.

"Yeah, I was gonna ask you to move in with me..." admitted Sonny, somewhat nonchalantly, annoyed at himself for forgetting.

"What did you say? You want me to live with you?"

"I was, uh, actually, uhm..." Sonny sat up on the bed and coyly grabbed the key. "Will Horton, will you do me the honor of living with me, right here?"

"Sonny Kiriakis, there's nothing I'd love more!" Will acquiesced and leaped onto Sonny, clutching his newly given key.

The pair quickly pursued their smooching and forgot everything, every last bad event that happened recently. Their love was stronger than ever now that all the secrets, big and small, were revealed. Nothing could tear them apart from here on out.


End file.
